Each cell in an LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme is configured to support a single band (a frequency band).
On the other hand, a mobile station UE is configured to be able to perform connection processing only in a cell that supports a band supported by the mobile station itself (or a band that has passed an authentication test).
That is, the mobile station UE is configured to not be able to perform the connection processing in a cell that does not support the band supported by the mobile station itself (or the band that has passed the authentication test).
Moreover, an “equivalent band” can be applied in an LTE scheme. Each cell can support a plurality of bands by applying the equivalent band.
Here, a band is configured to overlap with an equivalent band of that band.
Furthermore, a radio base station eNB in the LTE scheme is configured to notify of a target EARFCN (E-UTRA Absolute Radio Frequency Channel Number) for inter-frequency measurement to perform a cell reselection process, by means of an information element “InterFreqCarrierFreqInfo” included in an SIB (System Information Block) 5.